Yesterday (love was such an easy game to play)
by Letizia Evans
Summary: Steve smiled as Bucky wrapped his arms around his waist. This wasn't the way he imagined his life, there were many things that could go wrong and he could lose everything. But he couldn't care too much, especially when he had Bucky by his side. Part 2 of my series "It used to be love (love that has gone cold)"


Each part of this series has a song, for this one I used "Yesterday" by the Beatles. Hope you like it!

* * *

Steve smiled as Bucky wrapped his arms around his waist. They had passed to leave Sharon in her hotel before coming home, Steve had make him come in and walked into the kitchen to get a drink, Bucky had been right behind.

"Loki will not be here today" murmured the dark-haired against his neck, leaving soft kisses on his skin.

"Will you stay?"

"You know I will" Steve smiled.

* * *

Steve Rogers met Bucky Barnes when he was fifteen, they became inseparable since. Take the next step, at the age of twenty, it was natural for them, falling in love and being together was easy, as if it were an extension of their friendship. They enlisted in the army together, both were eager to prove themselves. So it was terrible when Bucky fell from the plane just seconds before Steve could reach him and rescue him. Steve wanted to die at that moment, the most excruciating pain enveloped him and he tried to kill himself but Peggy, her good friend Peggy, stopped him again and again, she convinced him that he had to go on living, that Bucky would never want that for him. So Steve tried, he returned to America and got a job at SHIELD, he befriended Natasha Romanov who introduced him to the one that would be his husband . Loki.

Loki was the most amazing person he had ever known, he was strong, funny, intelligent. Steve had no choice. He fell in love instantly. For the first time after a long time, he felt as if Bucky would had sended someone for him to love, someone he might love and not feel guilty about it, knowing that Bucky would have never wanted him to shut in himself. So Loki and him started dating, he started knowing more, he was falling more and when he asked him to marry, he was sure he could never be any more happier than when the raven haired said yes. The wedding was splendid, his friends were happy for them, Loki and he made many plans, they spent a lovely honeymoon. When they returned, they settled in a daily life that filled and made them happy, Steve could not ask for more.

That was when he got the call that they had found Bucky. Alive.

That day was very confusing, Steve had gone to the hospital where Bucky was, he was told that he had been in a coma in a small hospital, that he had just awakened, that he had lost his memory but he could remember his own name. Steve couldn't believe it. When he saw him, tears started falling from his eyes, Bucky looked at him with those beautiful brown eyes and looked surprised.

"... Steve?" asked unsteadily and the blond launched himself into a hug.

"Bucky, Bucky, Bucky..." he whispered in his brown hair while he also hugged him tightly. Steve told him what had happened, he spoke quietly about the fall and the depression that had (he didn't say that he tried to kill himself), he told him of his work and his friends but he didn't told him about Loki, he wasn't ready to talk about it now. Bucky slept most of the time, his muscles were tense and stiff from spending so much time without movement, three years of being in a coma but he started to recover slowly. Bucky was reading a magazine in his bed when a man with black hair and green eyes entered the room, he was very handsome, all pale skin and long legs, Bucky smiled immediately.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

"It depends. Are you Bucky Barnes?"

"The one and only" the man smiled and offered his hand.

"I'm Loki Laufeyson, I come from Mr. Anthony Stark" Bucky raised an eyebrow, he had heard a lot of man, genius, billionaire, philanthropist, playboy, everyone knew it.

"What does your master wants?" Loki snorted at that 'master' but Loki smiled.

"'My master' wishes to offer his services for a new prosthesis, fully improved for your arm" the brown-haired looked down at his metal arm and he had considered it, the prosthesis bothered him and it hurt a bit, it didn't look bad trust someone who said it was a genius.

"He's welcome to try" Loki smiled brightly and automatically Bucky found himself smiling. It was at that moment Steve arrived, the blond was shocked to find his husband in and swallowed nervously "Stevie! Come meet Mr. Laufeyson, Tony Stark has sent him" Steve smiled, hiding his nervousness.

"Again introducing yourself with that name?" he gently teased and Loki blushed slightly. Steve took a deep breath before turning to his friend, it was now or never, he knew ue could no longer avoid the subject "Let me introduce him properly, Bucky. He is Loki Rogers-Laufeyson... my husband" Bucky's smile seemed to have been stuck on his face as his eyes automatically went to his left hand where it lay a cross of gold.

"It's nice to officially meet you, Bucky" Loki smiled calmly, the dark-haired nodded, still not being able to talk. Loki apologized a few minutes later, he had several things to do, he smiled brightly at Bucky and gave a soft kiss to Steve before leaving. The silence was tense when they were left alone.

"When were you going to tell me?" the dark-haired had his head down, his hair hiding part of his face.

"I didn't know how to do it..." Steve replied nervously.

"You think I would reproach you?" asked Bucky, tilting his head slightly.

"I..."

"Steve, I was gone three years, you thought I was dead... I don't blame you for continuing your life" he said sincerely, the blond lowered his head "Loki looks like a good person, he's fun and very handsome, you chose well"

"You really think so?" he asked quietly and Bucky nodded, he reached out and took Steve's hands gently.

"I'll always be your friend, Steve" the blond nodded, giving it a gentle squeeze to his hand.

* * *

A year passed after Bucky reappeared, SHIELD got him a job and he started getting his life back, shortly after he started dating Sharon Carter, a beautiful and intelligent woman, they made a great couple. Steve was not jealous. How could he be? Bucky was right to continue his life, as he had done but... sometimes he felt his stomach cringed when he saw Bucky and Loki laughing together, like old friend and now Sharon, everything became larger, they were all friends, everything was perfect.

Until the day it wasn't.

Steve had been in one of the charity parties, Loki was unable to go, after the rescue of the kidnapped Tony Stark, everyone in Stark Industries were in top secret. Loki, being one of the closest friends and partner inventor, had been busy since the return of the man, both stuck in a very secret project that only Pepper and Rodhey knew about. Steve felt a little dizzy at the party, he walked to the bathroom to wet his face, closing his eyes for a moment, Bucky came soon after.

"Steve, are you okay?" he asked with concern.

"Yes, yes... just a little dizzy" the blond muttered, running a hand through his hair.

"Are you sure?" Bucky asked, approaching him. Steve turned to look at him and he couldn't look away, Bucky looked at him with a frown, looking for any signs of illness in his face and it reminded him so much of when he took care of his when they were children that he couldn't stop himself as he leaned to kiss him. Bucky tensed, his body completely rigid and Steve began to panic in his own mind. Then Bucky grabbed him tightly around the waist and spun him, turning him to the wall and kissing him deeply. Steve moaned against his lips, wrapping his arms around his neck, pressing his body against him. They spent several minutes kissing before the two started to think straight again, then suddenly Steve removed himself. The two looked at each other with widened eyes, not believing what they had done.

"Oh, God" whispered the blond and almost ran out of there. Steve didn't stop to say goodbye to anyone, he just grabbed his coat and left. He spent hours sitting on his bed in his home, thinking about what he had done, the mistake he had made, he couldn't believe that he had done that to Loki, that he had betrayed his trust that way.

"Steve?" the blond almost jumped when he heard the voice of his husband, Loki looked haggard, tired but his eyes shone hard "Are you all right?"

"Yes... I was missing you" he said with a faint smile, Loki stroked his cheek and hugged him.

"I missed you too" he murmured, Steve squeezed his eyes shut and buried his face in his neck. He swore he would never do it again while watching Loki sleep, he was not going to let that happen again.

* * *

But then it happened again.

Steve and Bucky had been placed in command of a project, Steve had tried to avoid Bucky in any manner without drawing attention so he left quickly and forgot they had to go to pick up a businessman at the airport so Bucky went alone. Luck of lucks, there was an accident, they called Steve to the hospital, the blond almost felt his heart fall out of anguish and rushed to get him. Bucky was fine, he just had a hit in the arm, the car ahead had been the most damaged; Steve was nervous all the time they were there and the way to his apartment was tense. When Steve stepped foot inside the place, it was Bucky who kissed him first. And this time Steve didn't run away, he responded with force, pressing himself against him, discharging all the anguish he felt thinking he had lost him once again.

That's when it all began. Steve felt doubtful to handle a relationship like this, every time he went to sleep, with Loki wrapped in his arms, a very great anguish came over him and he apologized quietly as he made love to him. Gradually, this feeling began to decline, he began to feel more confident, he began to take more risks, relying on his luck, they thought themselves invincibles and forgot that luck eventually runs out.

* * *

Loki sat on the edge of the bed, facing the wall. Tony rose from the bed and leaned on his shoulder.

"Will you tell what happen now?" he asked softly, gently kissing his shoulder. Loki was silent for a few minutes, thinking about what had happened, he was just feeling now the weight of what happened. Steve had broken every vow that had been promised four years ago, Bucky had returned a year after their wedding. They had been together since then? Were all these gestures of friendship from Bucky... fake? Loki saw his life fall around and he felt something like hate began to grow in him.

"Steve Rogers is the cruelest person in the world" he said with a deadpan voice "and I'm going to destroy him" Tony was silent for a few seconds then he kissed his neck and gave him a smile.

"Need some help?"

Loki smiled.


End file.
